Ellie Stinson-from Troubled Youth to Awesome
by Dan.Dan-2016
Summary: The year is 2017. Robin Scherbatsky and Barney Stinson are successful in their careers, but both admit that there is something missing in their lives. A chance encounter with Patrice leads to a conversation about an after-school program for troubled youth in the Bronx. Neither Robin nor Barney think much about it until a week later, when they meet twelve year old Eleanor Rosa...
1. Chapter 1

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks, Scherbatsky," Barney commented over the table to his frazzled-looking wife.

Robin glared at him. "You know that we've been getting ready to do that escaped-convict piece in Australia next month. Non-fluff news takes lots of investigative research".

"I know," Barney said. This was the first time that week that they had had dinner together. He had picked-up Robin's favourite burger from Maclaren's and it was already getting cold as she ran into the apartment, soaked in April rain.

"This is my job, Barney, " she was apologetic.

"I know," he replied again.

"I come home late every night. Should we just skip Ted and Tracey's dinner party on Friday? You've been so patient, but these past few weeks weren't fair to you. We haven't even done that thing you like in so long".

"What thing?" he asked coyly, as if he needed to. She smiled and whispered seductively into his ear.

"I'll call Ted. He'll understand. Besides, it will spare us from pretending to love Tracey's awful spinach dip again. Or listening to Ted's story about their couple's calligraphy class. Again. Lame. They high-fived. "Super lame. We are the more awesome couple," she agreed.

The two went silent, trying to remember the last time that they did something awesome.

"Are we in a rut?" Robin asked, got up, and put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Yes, yes we are. But this weekend, this weekend, we are going to do something legend...wait for it. She rolled her eyes, and half smiled at her exuberant husband. His youthful energy was still charming in their 40s.

"Dary. Yes. Legendary. Forget your convicts in Australia for the weekend. We are going here." Barney reached into his deep suit jacket pocket and produced a pamphlet from the Peachtree Inn* in Vermont.

 _Couples Retreat- April 7th, 2017_ the glossy sheet read.

Robin's eyes met his. The heaviness that weighed them softened. "I guess I could take a little break."

*fictional place


	2. Chapter 2

"I always have fun with you," Barney declared as they stumbled out of the strip club that they happened to discover near the Peachtree Inn.

"I can't believe after all this time, I still let you drag me to these places. We don't act like a real married couple." Robin slurred.

"Because we're awe-some". His voice went up, and she grinned at him. They were. "I can't believe you accepted that lap dance from that hot Scandinavian stripper. Well played, Scherbatsky," "Well, she was hot, wasn't she?" They were unconventional. And yet, somehow, they worked. At least on most days they did.

They made it back to the Peachtree Inn, giggling and not really making much conversation. It was only once they sank into bed back in their cottage that Barney asked "are we happy?"

Robin never liked having these feelings discussions .For the past few weeks, as she performed her extensive internet searches about Australian convicts late into the night, she brushed away the nagging thought that something was missing in her life. She could not put her finger on it.

She buried her face into the pillow. She felt his arm come around her shoulder and pull her close to him. "You know what you want, Scherbatsky. You always knew what you wanted." He said it as a matter of fact.

She knew exactly what he was going to say, but as long as she could avoid saying "no, I'm not happy, and I'm not sure what I need to do to make me more happy", she would.

"What do YOU want, Barney?"

He couldn't help thinking that they wanted the same thing, but that they wanted it differently. How could they make it work? Barney had admitted to himself that he wanted a family. He wanted the love, the joys, and the struggles that this would bring.

"You know what I want," he said sadly. He couldn't help thinking that she also craved the love, the joys, and the struggles that this would bring. She just didn't want to play the mother role. Maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn't suited for it, and it would be the wrong choice for her. If only there was some way that she could still fill the void without doing what she was so averse towards doing. If he could do it for her, he would. He would do anything for her.

"It's not fair to you," Robin said.

"Stop it."

"You want a baby."

"Stop it."

"I've been working so late..."

"Stop doing this again, Robin. Just say what you're thinking". He was getting annoyed. This discussion always went in circles.

"I haven't been happy for a while now, and I don't know how to fix it." She spoke into the pillow. This was hard for her, and he knew it.

He also began feeling uncomfortable. "I need some fresh air," he told her as he sat up, and slipped on his robe and slippers. Grabbing a cigar off the aged cedar bedside table, he made his way onto the front porch of the cottage. Why did he always do this? Why did he always walk away? She would be pissed-off at him when he came back into the room.

Robin was seething. Why did he even make her say it, only to walk off to smoke? All of the pain that she had been denying for... who knew how long... burst forth, and she started to cry. They'd known each other for 12 years, and were a couple for almost 5. She thought he understood that she would be a terrible mother. She had no desire to have children. Not now, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Barney took a few deep breaths to ease his troubled mind. He felt powerless, not knowing how to make it easier for his wife.

He had left his cellphone on the table on the porch, and he picked it up, contemplating whether or not to text Lily. She'd have something reasonable to say, right? No, he didn't want her and Marshall discussing his marriage woes. They'd probably bet on who would win this argument this time -Robin or Barney. It was deep into the night at this point anyways, and they would probably be waking up early to take an active Marvin to the zoo, or the race car track. "I want to go to the zoo, too," Barney thought, ruefully.

Robin dried her tears. "Get it together, woman, " she told herself sternly. She did not want to continue this conversation tonight. Getting out of bed, she too grabbed a cigar from the bedside table, before joining Barney on the porch.

They stood side by side, not talking, staring out into distance. It was a calm, idyllic spot.

Abruptly, he turned around and kissed her. They found themselves back in bed again.

The dining room at the Peachtree Inn was bustling that morning during breakfast. All of a sudden, a familiar squeal was heard as Robin served herself from the buffet trays of heaping eggs and bacon.

"Ugh. Who asked you here, Patrice." She couldn't help saying it aloud.

"Barney showed you the pamphlet! I knew you two would come!"

Robin glared angrily at Barney. "Uh yesss. About that. It was Silvio who told me about this couples' retreat at Peachtree Inn."

"Barney! Why? You know I can't stand her."

Silvio, a relatively new employee in Barney's division at GNB, joined Patrice and put his arm around his excitable wife. "Ah, good. You came, Barney." Robin glowered at him. She forced herself to offer "so, do you two want to join us for breakfast?" Barney cast her an apologetic stare as Patrice squealed again and followed them to their table.


End file.
